nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Archives *First archive Archiving }} Affiliation(s) Section :Done. See: Autolance.| }} Header Template :That is just text to test how it would look on a real page. I'll try testing some other things on it too. ::I am almost finished with the template. Its use can be see at Marth. What do you think of it? Are there any changes I should make? :::Ok. I'll check in with User:Dubya Scott and then add it to all the pages. Later on we'll need to go through each page and set it up, though luckily we already should go through each page, especially with the few links to ROM sites which we should remove.| }} Re:Pokémon GS 2 }} Fan expansion :No. I mean like pages on things like serebii.net, and Pokemon Tower Defense. People wouldn't just be able to add what ever they wanted, there would be guidelines on what would and wouldn't be allowed. This like this would actually have to be big and well known. I think it would also help this wiki's view on Nintendo expand to its fans as well. There would obviously be some kind of template denoting the page as something fan-made. But I think it should also help us get more known and connected to other Nintendo fan communities.| }} Ben Program }} Change to "Cite web" }} Walkthrough }} Re:'Crat }} Re:Categories :That sounds good.| }} Information Gateway‎‎ :I made some changes to it, and now it should work the same in monobook as oasis| .}} Category system :Though I wonder if there is any way to separate those categories from the others, as it kinda clogs it up on some pages, like Harvest Goddess. Do you have ideas to help that? ::I just thought of something, I'll try it now. :::I finished a set of templates that make it look better, it's a bit complicated so I might not explain it very well, and example for them is Harvest Goddess. First you use Template:Character Cat to add the categories to the page, the categories will be hidden later, but it will display them instead in a collapsible box by listing the games which are linked to the categories. Then you use Template:Char Cat to make the category pages, which along with doing the wording and all that also hides the category so that it only appears in the box, and does clutter up the category box. What do you think of it? :I also made some changes to how categories appear. I recommend that you turn on show hidden categories on you preferences and check out Iroha. What do you think of the changes? Also are there any other changes you would like me to make?| }} Award Ceremony }} Re:Sega Wiki :Sure I can help with the CSS, though sadly I don't know much about Sega, so I can't help much with the content. ::Try adding this code to User:Conker's Bad Fur Day/wikia.css ‎on that wiki. (hopefully it will work.) div#bodyContent { background:#FFFFFF; } ::It should fix it for yourself until it can be fixed for the entire wiki. On a separate note, what browser do you use? Add this code to the same page. (make sure to do a hard refresh (F5)) h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 { color:#000000; } | }}